


talk

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: jonghyun and minho don’t talk about it.





	

jonghyun and minho don’t talk about it.

they don’t talk about the way one night of soju and silence turned into the one thing they never discuss.

they don’t talk about the way it felt to let go and embrace each other.

they don’t talk about how it felt to relieve the tension that had built up for years.

they don’t talk about how fanservice had crossed the line from performing for a crowd to performing for each other.  

they don’t talk about the moment the flirting turned to seduction.

they talk about the weather.

they talk about their families.

they talk about their music.

they don’t talk about how “i love you” slipped out of jonghyun’s mouth.

they don’t talk about how minho’s response was “i love you too”.

they talk about girl groups and they talk about their members.  

they talk about how well taemin has done promoting as a solo artist.  

they talk about kibum and how wild he is, the risks he takes and how they always seem to pay off.  

they talk about jinki and how they worry about his health.

they don’t talk about the way minho moaned.

they don’t talk about the way jonghyun cried out minho’s name.

they don’t talk about the way jonghyun left scratches all up and down minho’s back.

they don’t talk about the bruises minho left on jonghyun’s hips.

they don’t talk about the marks they left on each other’s bodies.

they don’t talk about the marks they left on each other’s hearts.

they talk about their schedules and they talk about their managers.

they don’t talk about it because if they talk about it it becomes real.

if they talk about it there are words that will have to be said and actions they will be forced to take.

if they talk about it they could lose everything.

they could lose each other.

jonghyun and minho don’t talk about it.


End file.
